I dare you, take a chance
by klarolineisoriginallove
Summary: This starts off from the latest episode of Vampire Diaries (4x12) but it will also have flashbacks of Klaus/Caroline. This starts off from Caroline's viewpoint, when she returns to the horrific scene in the Gilbert household. Klaroline endpoint. (Will be continuing with my own plot from there)


Kim here! Sorry for the delayed chapters in my other stories I have been busy with school and such! But I wanted to try something from my other favorite show and favorite couple. So please tell me what you think, in need of reviews and thoughts would be very helpful. Love you all :)

Meant to Be  
(A Klaroline Story)

Caroline had just found out that the 1980's decade dance, the one she had worked so hard on, the one she wanted to be absolutely perfect, had been cancelled. Of course Bonnie's dad, the mayor had cancelled it, to enforce curfew and what not. He thought he was only protecting everyone, but she was mad that all of her hard work went to waste. She tried calling Bonnie and texting her dozens of times but never got an answer.

Caroline knew her friends were up to something, but she had not idea what it was or how bad it really was. But she was positive if they needed her, they would try to contact her in some way. Her phone never once went off which left her really confused and a little distraught. Something wasn't right...she just didn't know how bad it was. A little while later she made her way back home to see if she could find any of her friends.

She went to Bonnie's house first to see what was going on. However, she was greeted a bit coldly by Abby and her father. They told her she was not welcome at their house anymore, which shocked her. Bonnie's parents had never treated her like this. A confused and disgruntled Caroline left her house and went to the Gilbert's house.

Caroline was struck by a horrific, terrifying and shocking scene. She could hear Klaus shouting angry threats to hunt them all down and kill every last one of them. She walked in the door to see Jeremy storming out with a bloody stake and an expression she had never seen on her best friend's little brother's face. It was mixed with anger, murder and fear. "Jeremy, what happened here?" She tried to ask more confused than ever. But all he could do was shake his head and push past her and out of the house.

She stepped further into the house to see Elena shaking with fury and fear at the same time as Klaus continued to scream threats and vengeance. He hadn't realized she was in the house yet; he was too focused on Elena and Bonnie. As she stepped in more Bonnie's back was facing her and she cautiously walked up to Elena observing the scene, Bonnie was chanting something and Elena had just noticed her. A look of horror was clear upon Caroline's face, "Elena? What have you done?" She whispered her eyes finally landing on the horrific scene in front of her.

The first thing she noticed, Klaus seemed to be trapped behind some invisible wall in the living room. And second, was Kol's body in the kitchen the flames had burned his body and there was blood everywhere. She covered her mouth staring at her two best friends as they walked out. They turned to her and asked her to come with them. She shook her head, "I..I''ll be out in a little while.."She could barely choke out. Then they were gone shutting the door behind them.

Klaus had finally calmed down sensing that Caroline was in the house. She stepped into the living room and faced Klaus. She stepped over to him her eyes were filled with pain and she actually felt bad for him. As she looked at the scene and back to him, she could feel the pain and anger radiating from his core. "Klaus...I'm so sorry...I didn't know...you don't deserve this..."She whispered swallowing as she took a breath. "I..I'm so sorry about your brother...Kol, he didn't deserve this either..."She finally looked in his eyes which weren't sad, but there was a look of hopelessness and pain.

Caroline, without realizing what she was doing, placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll stay with you...I won't leave you alone here." She whispered as he looked away from her. She knew he fancied her and usually that card was played to distract him, but she wouldn't use it for that tonight. Instead she would use it help comfort him, and be there for him. For the first time, she willingly embraced him and whispered words of comfort to him promising she would help him. At these words, she could feel the once dangerous and vengeful hybrid relax in her embrace. She knew this could get in her trouble, but she was following her heart. And she knew this was the right thing to do.


End file.
